Broken
by Skate-815
Summary: An IzzieAlexAddison fic, mostly from Izzie's point of view. Set a month after the events of 3.08, Izzie starts to wonder what's going on when both Alex and Addison are late for work... my 1st GA fic, so please R&R! now complete
1. Crash

**Hi, I'm a first time GA author, but I've been writing for other things for a while now. Hope you enjoy my fic. 'Twas originally going to be a one shot, but it was too long, so it'll be posted in two parts. Review and tell me what you think before I post the second part please :D**

**By the way, I live in Northern Ireland, so I haven't seen any Season 3 yet, or even the end of Season 2. This is based on the spoilers I've read, and the clips I've seen on YouTube. **

**Also, I know no medical stuff, so I avoid it where possible**

Set a month after staring at the sun

**_Broken_**

"Where's Karev?" Bailey looked up from her chart, surrounded by four of her interns. There was a general murmuring and shrugging from the other four. He had seemed fine yesterday, but then again, he hadn't gone to the bar with them that night…

"Anyone know?" she asked impatiently

"Maybe he's sick" Meredith piped up

"Hopefully seriously, extremely sick," George muttered darkly, "Might keep him off for a while. Give us all some peace."

"What was that, O'Malley?"

"Nothing" he replied quickly. Izzie fought the urge to laugh out loud. She knew she shouldn't for a number of reasons. She was still on probation since returning to work for one thing. She didn't want to meet anymore of Bailey's wrath.

Secondly, since the whole Denny think had unfolded, Alex had been her rock, making her smile again, which at times, she'd never thought she'd be able to do again. He'd walked with her, sat with her at lunch, and spoken to her, when it seemed like the entire hospital was never going to cease staring at her, only speaking to her in hushed tones, as if they expected she would shatter if anyone spoke any louder to her. He and George were the only two to follow her out when she quit the hospital, her two boys. George, the best friend, and Alex, the… she didn't really know how to describe him. Once upon a time, so very long ago, it would have simply been 'boyfriend', but no longer.

Ironically, Alex and George couldn't stand one another, their only connections being the hospital and her. They took every opportunity to get at each other, such as George had, seconds before.

"He's probably just slept in" Izzie assured Bailey

"For his sake, I hope he's dying" Bailey snapped, "Because if he's late _again _I'll have him out of surgery for a fortnight." Izzie suddenly hoped her friend was sick too, because she knew what it was like to be out of surgery for elongated periods of time. It was torture to watch your friends go in, and excel, while you were alone in the viewing area, watching enviously.

"Anyway, if he decides to turn up, he can catch up with us. We can't wait any longer." Bailey led the way through the corridor, and Izzie glanced one last time over her shoulder, expecting to see him burst through the doors as they left, but he didn't appear.

Sighing, she promised internally to call him later. It wasn't like any of the other interns would. She tried to focus on the patient Bailey was introducing, but she couldn't concentrate, her mind drifting off to meaningless matters, such as what she'd get for lunch, anything to keep her wandering mind to Denny. She was slowly getting over him, but it would take time before she could ever fully commit to another man. Alex had made the mistake in kissing her a month back, but she'd attempted to let him down gently. It wasn't like she'd never get back to him, she still had some feelings for him, buried deep beneath the regret, hurt and sorrow that wracked her body, but it would take time for her to heal emotionally. Luckily, Alex got that, and they'd gotten back to being 'just friends', an act which she could tell was painful for him, but she needed him right now, so couldn't push him away completely.

"Stevens!" Bailey half bellowed, bring Izzie back to Earth with a bump

"Sorry, what?"

"Page Addison Montgomery Shepherd. I need a consult on this patient. And pay attention!" Izzie nodded silently, fiddling with her pager, "Stay here and wait for her, give her the details of this case" Izzie nodded again, thankful that she'd been at least half listening to what Bailey had been saying. Enough to pick up the jist of the case, anyway.

* * *

However, she waited for what seemed like an age, and she'd received no response from Addison. Frowning, and apologising to the waiting pregnant woman, she walked to the nurse's station, and asked Nurse Olivia

"Is Dr. Montgomery Shepherd in today?" now she thought about it, it did seem odd that both she and Alex would be absent. She'd heard rumours through the grapevine that there had been a lot of flirting flying between the pair, but she hadn't really thought anything was ever in it. Alex would surely have mentioned it if there had been, wouldn't he? Despite that surprisingly comforting thought, she couldn't help but imagine what they would look like as a couple. Alex's clearly handsome figure teamed with Addison's beauty was certainly believable, but would they actually consider one another as a potential lover? Izzie found herself hoping that they couldn't.

Anyway, Alex still cared about Izzie, didn't he? Or had he finally moved on, after another rejection? Despite knowing she still wasn't ready for a relationship with him, Izzie was now desperate to know the answers. She vowed to ask him next time she saw him, even though she was full aware of the hurt it would cause him if he still did want her, and the pain she would feel if he no longer harboured those feelings.

"Hold on, I'll check" Olivia said rather coldly to Izzie, startling her from her train of thought. She'd half forgotten she'd asked her a question.

"Yeah, she was late, but she's here now," she said, flipping through a chart

"Thanks" Izzie returned to her patient's side. Where could she be then?

* * *

She soon found her answer. Less than thirty seconds later, Bailey, closely tailed by George, Christina and Meredith strutted through the ward, heading directly towards her.

"Doctor Montgomery Shepherd hasn't…" she trailed off when she noticed the serious look on all of their faces, "What's wrong?"

"Izzie" Meredith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. That couldn't be a good sign

"What is it?" she asked, getting more and more worried every moment Meredith took to choose her words.

"There was an accident; on the road between the city and our house… the cars were completely wrecked…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Izzie had a sickening feeling she knew what was coming

"Alex was driving one of them." Meredith finished. Izzie had predicted that it would be something along those lines; from Meredith's expression and tone, but that had still thrown her.

"Is he okay?" she finally managed to speak.

"We don't know, we're going to see him now. His ambulance is on the way."

"Not everyone can come" Bailey interrupted, "Burke needs two interns for a surgery" Izzie was out of active duty for surgery, so that excused her indefinitely

"I'll do it" George volunteered.

"And me" Christina agreed. Neither of them was close to Alex. Izzie gave them a watery smile, before falling into step beside Meredith as Bailey led the way to the ambulance bay.

* * *

Izzie barely noticed as Meredith tied the protective plastic sheet for her. She was too anxious to focus on anything, apart from the approaching ambulance, that could contain Alex. However, as it pulled up, and the paramedics pulled out a young woman, Izzie asked Meredith,

"What happened?"

"A man tried to overtake someone. He ploughed right into Alex's car."

"Why was he going that way anyway?" Izzie wondered, "The hospital's in the opposite direction…" Meredith shrugged, and Izzie lost all focus again as another ambulance pulled in. Again she lost interest as a teenager was pulled from it. The paramedic called out some background information that Izzie paid no attention to, already spotting the other ambulance

"That's the boy that hit Alex" Meredith whispered from beside her, bringing Izzie back to Earth. Her eyes fell on the culprit instantly, and were surprised to notice a young man, who barely looked old enough to drive. He was conscious, a look of complete panic on his face, eyes wide, and hands clutching at the oxygen mask on his face. All anger she'd felt towards the boy for hurting Alex dissolved instantly and pity replaced it.

"Someone needs to go with him" A resident said from where he was attending another man

"Stephens, go" Bailey ordered

"But I…"

"Go. Now"

"I can go instead" Meredith offered

"I need you here in case we have to operate on Karev. Izzie, you have to go with the boy. Now!"

"Okay" Izzie replied numbly, following the stretcher.

* * *

Izzie stumbled through her care of the man, all thoughts elsewhere. What if she lost Alex, like she'd lost Denny?

"Izzie" Meredith's voice sounded from behind her, making her jump, "Alex is going to be okay. He doesn't even need surgery. Bailey told me to take over here, so you can go see him. He's on the 2nd floor, third room on the right"

"Thanks" was all Izzie managed to blurt out before she half ran to the stairs.

She burst into his room, without bothering to knock.

"Alex, I…" she trailed off when she noticed there was someone else in the room; perched on his bed "What are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask

"I was worried about Alex" Addison replied innocently. Izzie nodded, trying to control her suspicion. Alex had been assigned to her for a while after all; of course they'd grown close. It didn't mean anything was going on. However, one look at Alex's guilty expression told Izzie everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later" she told the pair, turning to leave the way she came in

"Izzie, wait, I was just leaving" Addison stood

"No, it's okay, really" Izzie backed out of the room, "I just wanted to… I have to go,"

"Izzie" Alex called after her, but she kept on walking, raising a trembling hand to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

**What does everyone think? Worth my while continuing?**


	2. Get Well Soon

**Firstly, I had no idea so many addex shippers existed. I'm completely and forever a Lexie or an Azzie shipper, whatever it's called, but because so many of you like addex, I'm might write two endings, but this one's Alex/Izzie. **

**Big thanks to TerribleKate, luvinoth1, Mona girl, jennyblueEyes, lexieluver2010, crazydoer, courtneyphiv, euph0rik, dbi, BW, Vikki, Ashley, Gigi18, Marille and finally Addictedtoaddex!**

**Once again, completley overhelmed by the response, so thanks for helping to make my day :D**

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Izzie glanced up from her seat on the gurney, her arms wrapped tight around her knees, "your friends seemed determined to keep me away from you." Addison went on

"It's nothing personal, I just didn't want to see you" Izzie resumed staring at the floor, "How long has it been going on for?"

"About three weeks. Derek was an ass to me in work, and Alex was just there. He comforted me, and one thing led to another. It wasn't his fault"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you did. We haven't been together in a long time I just don't understand why he didn't tell me"

"Maybe because he didn't want to hurt you" Addison suggested

"Are you in love?" she asked, feeling stupid as soon as the question passed her lips. It had only been three weeks. But she and Denny had fallen for one another so quickly too.

"No" Addison said decidedly, "It's just a bit of fun, really. No strings attached. He doesn't love me. He never will. No matter how hard I try" a sad look overtook her beautiful features, "He's been asking for you"

"I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet. It's so stupid. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship so soon. I'm still not. I have no right at all to be upset over the two of you. I should be glad he's happy for a change."

"But every time he looks at you, you wonder why you turned him down" Addison surmised. "I know the feeling."

"I have to go" Izzie stood up quickly

"Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know. Maybe later." She said, brushing past the attending, hurrying to where she hoped one of her friends would be.

* * *

It was times like these that Izzie missed Denny more than ever. If he was still here, she wouldn't be having these feelings for a fellow intern. Well she _probably_ wouldn't anyway. And even if Alex's accident had occurred in Denny's lifetime, sparking off deeper feelings for him that she never knew she processed, she would have been able to talk to him about it, because Denny wouldn't have judged her, like some of her friends, particularly George would.

* * *

She found her friends eating in the unconscious patient's room. She knew Christina's strict no talking rule, but she couldn't help it.

"When I went to see Alex, he was with Addison" she blurted out as soon as she walked in. she was met with a chorus of 'so what's

"they're in a relationship" she went on. That caught their attention

"Seriously?" Meredith gasped

"Since when?" Christina asked

"Go him, she's hot" George laughed

"This is not funny" she rounded on him

"Why not?"

"It's just not!"

"Do you still love him?" Meredith asked curiously

"I never loved him in the first place!"

"Then what's the problem?" George asked

"He's an intern! And she's an attending!" she trailed off when she noticed the cold stares she was getting from both of her female friends, "It's not like they're in love. They're just together for the sake of it."

"I went to see him after you did. He said you just ran out on him after you heard about him and Addison" Meredith told her

"Did you know?"

"I'd heard rumours. Nothing serious from either of them,"

"I'd heard rumours too" Izzie admitted, "I just never thought he would actually do it"

"He wants to see you, you know"

"So Addison says"

"Just remember, Izzie. Just because he's with Addison, it doesn't mean you can't be his friend. He was there for you through the whole Denny thing…"

"I know. It's just, it hurts."

"You hurt him by being with Denny too" she reminded him

"Okay, I'm going to see him" Izzie decided, "But will someone come with me. I don't want to be alone with him just yet"

"I will" Meredith stood beside her, "I have to do his check up anyway"

"Thanks" she smiled nervously, and together, they began the long walk to Alex's room

* * *

"He kissed me a month ago" Izzie said suddenly

"I know. He told me."

"Since when have you two been so close?" Mer shrugged

"I met him at Joe's before you did, when he was still decidedly bitter" she smiled at the memory, "The next day, he was back to normal though. All I could get out of him was that you'd cheered him up."

"It's just ever since I heard about him and her, I wish I'd kissed him back"

"But is it out of jealously, or because you actually want a proper relationship again?"

"I don't know. Jealousy I think" Izzie admitted

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm going to let him do the talking, and go from there" she smiled shakily as they reached the room. This time, she knocked and entered with a lot more restraint than previously. This time he was alone, flicking through a magazine

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hey" he replied, gazing into her eyes as she entered, then he caught sight of Meredith, "Hey Mer, what are you doing here?" his tone made it clear she wasn't welcome

"I came to do your check up" she smiled brightly

"Can't it wait?"

"Nope" she lied, "It'll just take a minute"

"So, Addison said you wanted to see me," Izzie prompted

"Yeah," Alex glanced uncomfortably at Meredith

"Ignore her. If she wasn't here, I'd tell her as soon as I left anyway"

"Okay… I got hit by the car because I was coming to see you"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you were ready yet"

"You're with Addison"

"We broke up this morning. And the way you reacted when you heard about us makes me think that maybe you are ready to give 'us' another go…" he trailed off hopefully.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not. Every time I see you with anyone else, I wish I was, but I'm not. And I know it's selfish, but I wish you could just give me some time. I will get over Denny, eventually, but until then, can you just stay single?" Alex nodded slowly,

"I'm ready when you are Iz" he smiled softly

"Good." She beckoned to Meredith, and they both began to leave, but she turned back, "You know, when I heard about you in that crash… The thought of losing you terrified me. If I'd lost you so soon after Denny, it would have killed me"

"Does that mean I get a 'get well soon' kiss?" he said hopefully

"Not a chance" she laughed, "I'll come see you later"

"Good, and Izzie…" he called her back, "I… I missed this"

"Me too" she smiled and left with Meredith.

* * *

"You know, for a second there, I was sure he was going to tell you he loved you"

"Me too" Izzie replied thoughtfully

"I think he does anyway. He just wouldn't say it with me in the room" Meredith reassured her

"Maybe" she shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, and we'll have plenty of time later for that sort of thing,"

"He's watching you" Meredith suddenly noticed through the window

"Is he?" Izzie asked, fighting the urge to turn around, subconsciously running a hand through her hair

"Yeah. We'd better get back to our rounds before Bailey kills us though"

"You go on, I'll catch up"

"Okay, but don't be long"

"I won't" she promised. She waited until Meredith had disappeared around the corner before slipping back into Alex's room.

"I wasn't expecting you back this fast" he said, dropping the magazine again. She crossed the room silently, and bent down in front of him, their faces inches apart. He closed the gap between them, kissing her softly, just like he had a month before. This time, however, she kissed him back, giving into the urges she'd felt the last time

"Get well soon, Alex" she smiled. Alex just smiled back, too dazed to say anything. Izzie went back to her mind numbingly boring work with a skip in her step. It would be hard getting over Denny, but she had Alex to look forward to when she did.

* * *

**An Addex part will follow, continuing from the first chapter rather than this one. That's if I get some ideas, and some great reviews :D **


	3. Alternate Ending the addex one

**Thanks to everyone who's R&Red before. this is the last chapter, from Addison's perspective. There's some azzie, but it still ends addex for those who like that**

**this continues from chapter 1 by the way, and NOT the end of chapter 2**

"What's up with her?" Alex asked as soon as Izzie half ran from his hospital room.

"I think she still likes you" Addison mused

"She doesn't. If she had, she would have kissed me back a month ago" Addison nodded, in silent agreement. Alex had told her all about his rejection at the hands of Isobel Stephens, and she'd found herself inexplicably disliking the blonde intern a lot more than she would previously have thought possible. That was before they'd gotten together, of course. Alex hadn't mentioned Izzie's name around Addison since their first kiss, in the same way she hadn't mentioned Derek's. They both knew that the feelings their partner had for their respective exs was far from over, and neither needed the heartache of being reminded of those emotions.

"But then again, maybe she wasn't ready for anything so soon after Denny and maybe she thinks she is now." Addison broke the silence, but another one soon formed as she waited for Alex to speak.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"That for the time being, nothing can happen between us" Alex finally spoke

"For the time being? What's that supposed to mean? Are you planning on running back to cry on her shoulder the second we have an argument?"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well what did you mean then?"

"I don't know… It's just that if it was Shepherd who'd reacted like Izzie did, you would have ran back to him already"

"You comparing marriage to the little fling you and Izzie had? Unbelievable!"

"Izzie and I had more than a fling!"

"Well if you love her so much, maybe you should go back to her!"

"Maybe I will!" the words were out of Alex's mouth before he had time to consider the consequences of them. He saw Addison's face fall, and she looked crushed

"I didn't mean that" Alex corrected himself, but he knew it was too late

"I'll send someone around to give you a check up later. Maybe Izzie. You'd like that" she said with sincerity, rising off the end of his bed, and walking quickly to the door, not giving Alex an opportunity to object. Not that she expected he would anyway. From their conversation, it was clear that all he'd ever wanted from their relationship was fun. Fun to waste time until his precious Izzie had deemed herself 'ready' to take him back. She'd known that from day 1 anyway. She'd just managed to lose sight of that along the way.

* * *

They'd started as a drunken kiss in Joe's bar, as she was mourning the recent loss of her marriage, and he was just there… Complimentary, handsome and miserable over his own broken heart, they'd spoken of their respective pains and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were touching, and a whole knew alternative was open to her.

Alex had started as that annoying intern, turned into a friend, and then before they knew it they were lovers. At the beginning, she was thinking of Derek more than Alex, but it was nothing to be ashamed of. She knew exactly who he was thinking of when they went to a restaurant together, when they kissed and when they were falling into bed. But it hadn't mattered to either of them, because they were using each other and they both knew it.

Then something changed. For better, or worse, she could never tell, but feelings were starting to fade towards Derek, and were growing in a new, unexpected place. Alex's surprisingly sweet nature was flooding her system with strange, new emotions and she had hoped that maybe, just maybe something similar was happening at his end, but apparently, judging by his reaction to Izzie's little hissy fit, his feelings for her were as strong as they ever were.

* * *

She ran into Izzie in the corner, talking in hushed voices with her friends. As she approached, she received cold stares from all of them, and at that point, she wished more than ever that Alex's accident hadn't happened, because then he'd be standing among them, probably hanging onto Izzie's every word like the lost puppy he was around her. Even if he was, she felt sure he would defend her. Although Alex had many bad qualities, being unfair was not one of them. She knew he would be loyal to her, in friendship at least, if Izzie and her little gang decided to isolate her, just like they had when they heard of her marriage to Derek.

"Alex wants to see you" she tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Izzie looked surprised, and replied

"Maybe I don't want to see him"

"Suit yourself" Addison shrugged. She gave her five seconds. Within three, Izzie had called her back,

"What did he say he wanted?"

"Just that he wanted to see her" that wasn't strictly true, but Addison wanted what was best for Alex. Even if what was best was that immature excuse for an intern.

* * *

Half an hour later, she had to go see what was going on in that room, even knew she probably knew that what she saw would probably crush her. She was surprised, however, when what greeted her was the noise of Alex and Izzie screaming at each other. Izzie stormed out moments later, glaring at Addison on the way past. She slowly entered the room,

"Hey" Alex sounded exhausted

"What happened?"

"She seemed to think I was about to break up with you for her"

"You weren't?"

"Course not" he frowned, "I'm over her."

"You sure?" she asked incredulously

"Well… No. But I've found someone I like a lot more than her…" he smiled knowingly, "And I'm ready to move on"

"It didn't seem like you were earlier on"

"I didn't know I was earlier on" men were the biggest mystery on earth in Addison's eyes.

"You know," he said, "I never told her I loved her. But she never loved me back, so it was okay. She came here today to tell me what I'd waited so long to hear, and suddenly, I realised that I don't feel as strongly as I used to… Life's a funny thing."

"Just so we're clear, we're staying together…" Addison said, clearly confused

"Yeah" Alex picked up a magazine and started flicking through it, making it clear he thought the conversation to be over,

"Good" Addison smiled to herself, as she walked to the door. Their relationship was quite possibly the most dysfunctional one she'd ever heard of. She was still a little in love with Derek, and it was clear that Izzie still had a place in Alex's heart, but they would make it. Because something told her that what she and Alex were only beginning to share was the real deal. And no ex-husband, or ex girlfriend would be able to get in the way of it.

**This the best attempt I could muster at Addex. Sorry about that lol**


End file.
